This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in dental tool assemblies and, more particularly, to dental tool assemblies including a handle portion and a removable tool portion.
For a long period of time, the art of hand-operable dental tools has not materially changed. Generally, these dental tools include a hand-grip portion as well as a tool end which is fabricated to perform a particular function. These dental tools are typically only used by a dentist and adopt a variety of forms, as for example, an interproximal file, an interproximal chisel, and the like. Nevertheless, these tools are generally formed of a relatively expensive tempered steel and machined to desired tolerances.
Due to the materials of construction, and the rather substantial cost in the fabrication of such tools, it can be readily understood that these tools are quite expensive. Moreover, each dentist is requird to maintain a large number of the tools since similar tools must be provided in varying sizes. In addition, a right-hand tool and a left-hand tool must be provided for each size. Furthermore, as indicated above, the tools occur in a larger number of constructions, as for example a file or a blade or a chisel, or the like. Consequently, the average dentist is required to carry an inventory of a large number of these various dental tools.
Notwithstanding the high cost of the tools and when considering the large number required to be maintained in each dental office, and which hence constitute a large capital outlay, these tools are only effective for a relatively short period of time inasmuch as the dentist must often apply a degree of manual pressure in order to accomplish the desired end result in the oral cavity. Therefore, the contact end portion of the tool assembly either tends to become worn, and thereby inefficient, or otherwise the tool does often break which requires the purchase of a new tool.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a dental tool assembly comprising a hand-grip portion and a tool portion where the tool portion is removably attached to the hand-grip portion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dental tool assembly of the type stated which is highly efficient in its operation and can be constructed at a relatively low unit cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dental tool assembly of the type stated in which the tool portion has a contact end uniquely designed to accomplish a particular result on the teeth or restorations in the oral cavity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dental tool assembly of the type stated which includes a hand-grip portion and a tool portion where the hand-grip portion is designned to accommodate a wide variety of tool portions of various sizes and shapes.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of extending the normal life of a dental tool used in dental work on the teeth and restorations in an oral cavity by employing a hand-grip portion and a removable tool portion.
With the above and other objects in view, my invention resides in the novel features of form, construction, arrangement and combination of parts presently described and pointed out in the claims.